Bunkatsu Bunkatsu no Mi
The Bunkatsu Bunkatsu no Mi 'is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to split things that are usually impossible to split with sword, such as people's minds, evil from good making two of the same person, yin and yang etc. "Bunkatsu" means "split" in japanese. It was eaten by Jim Roxbury. Strengths and Weaknesses Fruits main power is to "split" things in two that can't be splitted with normal methods. User can uses fruits power to make his enemy fight against himself by splitting persons "good" and "evil" from each other, making one of them unwilling to fight and other willing to fight and cause havoc and chaos. He/she can also split himself in two, creating decoy to lure his enemys away from his original body and make quick escape without having to fight or worry of his/hers enemys going after him/her. Attacks *'Mind Door: Two (念頭扉：二, Nentō Tobira : Ni) Jim uses his sword and cuts his opponent with it. Attack itself does not do any physical damage, but instead splits person's mind in two, creating split personality, which in most cases can come to the "surface" anytime it wants and usually disagrees with original personality, causing them to fight with each other. Also persons other personality can "take over" their body, allowing it to cause havoc around. Jim refears it as "The New Dimension of Schizophrenia '(統合失調症の新たな次元, ''Tōgō shitchō-shō no Aratana Jigen)". *'Body Door: Black and White '(身体の扉:黒と白, Karada no Tobira: Kuro to Shiro) Jim uses his sword and cuts his opponent with it. First, it seems that the attack cut person two in lengthwise, but then two pieces to grow their missing parts back and after a moment two of them look like clones of what they did before being cut. One of them is "good" and other one is "evil" of the original person, making both of them have the same memories, powers, attacks and personalities except that "Good" persona doest do anything that could harm others and think about other people's feelings when is the other hand, "Evil" persona doesent have much of conscience and likes to do whatever comes in his mind, without thinking twice of the consequences. Also if one of them gets injured (slashed, pierced, burned etc.), half of the damage is sent to the original body after they fuse back, but this can be avoided if one of them get killed, which makes them immediately fuse back together without any injury from it. Otherwise they can go back together as one, if both of them want to fuse back, which is hard due to the fact that "Evil" persona dont want to do anything that he/she is told to do. *'''Me, Myself and Enigma (私, 自分自身と謎 Watashi, Jibun jishin to Nazo) Jim uses his sword to cut himself in two or more to create double of himself. Clones act over emotionally or share some part of his persona (sadness, anger, happy, fear, envy, etc) and share similarities with "Yin and Yang" (leaving half of their injuries to their original body and being able to fuse back after getting killed). Jim usually uses this technique as means of escape or in order to fool his enemies by making clones act as decoys. **'Curse of Cain' (呪のカイン, Noroi no Kain) Trivia *Jim himself refears fruits powers as "Doors to New Possibilities (新たな可能性への扉, Aratana Kanōsei e no Tobira)", which maybe the meaning behind the attack names. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Carabe197